


Finding Someone

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonAUVerse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: DATING SHOW AU, Fluff, M/M, Minor JJP - Freeform, best friends yugbam, jackson goes dating, mark is the perfect man, markson, slight mention of hand kink, youngjae and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson goes on a dating show. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonAUVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Finding Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shit. Like actually. My brain is fried. I only did this in a rush because I wanted to upload something on leap year day and that only happens once every four years. So you’ve been warned.

Jackson was nervous. His laugh life so far had absolutely failed, that’s why he entered this dating show. Honestly, it had been a last resort measure, something he’d done on a whim between his last two dates.

Sitting in front of the audience, Jackson eyed the presenter, Jae was his name, who explained there were six doors he had to choose from. The Hong Kong native was given little pieces of information about each of the contestants, except what they looked like, giving them a point if he was interested.

The characteristics Jackson liked were all listed: aggressive but gentle, strong, caring, thoughtful, smart and so on. They each had points, some more than others. By the time it came to specifics, contestant number five kept racking points. Whoever he was, Jackson would definitely be interested in getting to know him. Number five loved sports, just like Jackson, keen on basketball, swimming and skateboarding. Learning more and more about the mysterious figure, Jackson was amazed by the other. The mystery man could solve a rubix cube, that’s something only a few could do!

At the next round, Jackson was presented with images of each of the contestants’ hands. He had to rate them on attractiveness which he thought was absolutely weird and hoped his parents wouldn’t be watching this as his hand kink would be revealed. Some of the hands he saw weren’t right, he felt like Goldilocks at that moment, judging some as too small or too big. But the last hand, the most gorgeous hand, was just right. That’s the hand he wants to hold him, he decided.

And sure enough, it was again, contestant number five. He could only hope the other would want to get to know him too.

Given more basic facts about their lives, Jackson was surprised that the one who caught his attention was actually an American born Taiwanese man who’d been living in Seoul for a few years. He was happy they could, if it all went well, converse in three different languages. This mystery man became more and more perfect!

Before the big reveal, the host informed Jackson he’d see what the ones he rejected looked like first. Contestant number five, who racked the largest amount of points by far, would be revealed last of all.

The spotlight shone on the first door, revealing two men in a heated make out session. As the crowd gasped, the men parted from each other. They were both quite attractive but it was clear Jackson they wouldn’t be into him. Jinyoung, the man who was originally supposed to be behind the door, looked ashamed as he hid behind the other man.

“Well,” Jae laughed nervously into the mic, “I guess we no longer have to reveal who’s behind door number 2, right Jaebeom?”

The host moved on to door number four which revealed to be empty. Presenter Jae called out the contestants name several times before hearing giggling voices. Yugyeom, contestant number four, was revealed to be competing with contestant number five, Bambam, in trendy dance moves. Jackson thought their dynamics were funny and the younger two definitely seemed to know each other. Neither seemed particularly interested in him.

Behind door number six, the man, Youngjae, hardly paid attention to show. He was constantly distracted by the puppy in his hands and Jackson knew the man was clearly more interested in dogs than people.

“Now,” Jae, worn out, sighed, “times for our lucky contestant number five. Jackson, this man has peaked your interest. You believe him to be most compatible with you. Here’s … Mark!”

Sliding slowly, the door opened to reveal the most handsome man in the world lifting his head, glancing directly at Jackson. Mark smiled at him, making Jackson’s inside melt. He had chosen the right man.

As they moved closer towards each other, Mark, holding flowers in one hand and Jackson’s in the other, his voice deep, asked, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Backstage, sitting side by side on the couch with Mark, their thighs rubbing against each other, Jackson couldn’t be more happy. He was more talkative than the older man but neither minded. They complemented each other quite well, they had similar interests but also contradictory ones. Mark was more of a thrill seeking, Jackson was not. Jackson was more social, Mark was not.

The host appeared in front of them soon enough, thanking them for appearing on the show. Once all the contestants were together, Jae shouted, “Thank you guys! You really saved me, I’ll treat the gang to pizza yeah?”

Jackson was confused as the group cheered. Noticing the confusion, Mark tapped the younger’s hand to gain his attention, “Jae couldn’t find actual contestants to join so he asked us.” The older pointed around the room, “We’re all actually friends from college and Jae said he’d buy us food so we couldn’t say no.”

“But you’re still interested in me, right?” Jackson drew his hands away in hesitation.

“Of course.” Mark grabbed the hands back, holding them tightly, before kissing them gently, “We were told about you beforehand and we’d seen a picture of you already, I was interested the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Trying to cover his blushing, Jackson hid his face into the older man’s neck as he hugged him. He really had found someone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Day6 Jae made an appearance. He’d be good at these kinda shows, ASC was chaos too. 
> 
> (I do write sm*tty Markson for those of you who are interested, you just have to be a registered user. It’s in the MarksonVerse series too.)


End file.
